5G/New Radio (5G/NR) can provide various enhancements to wireless communications, such as slicing, flexible bandwidth allocation, improved spectral efficiency, ultra-reliable low-latency communications (URLLC), beamforming, high-frequency communications, network slicing, and/or the like.